Attention
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Jasper hasn't been noticing alice musch, Alice gets angry and runs away after seeing that rosalie has been interested in her husband. will it end well? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMNED PROBLEM JASPER WHITLOCK?!"

"MY DAMNED PROBLEM IS THAT EVER SINCE WE MET YOU HAVE BEEN SO CLINGY! YOU DON'T LET ME GO ANYWHERE NEAR ROSALIE, OR EVEN ESME! AND YOU NEVER LET ME HUNT ALONE, CAN'T I HAVE SOME SPACE?!"

"WELL FINE, YOU CAN HAVE SPACE, YOU CAN HAVE LOTSA SPACE, I'M MOVING OUT, AWAY FROM YOU!" I yelled as i put my essential clothing, my wallet and my pillow into my suitcase, and stormed out, bumping into a worried looking esme and edward, and a concerned Rosalie along the corridor. After that, i took off into the forest behind the vast cullen estate.

I combed through the silent, eerie woods, and made sure i did it in circles so that they can't trace my scent, finally i rubbed mud onto my body to camouflage my smell and made my way up to a hollowed out tree, hiding from the rain. I thought of what he did to me and i'd never regret moving out.

(flashback is in italics, visions are in bold)

_For the past week, no, i mean MONTH, Jasper has been avoiding me, talking more to Rosalie, and ignoring me. Sometime he doesn't even show up at "bedtime" which is when we usually bond. So i check my visions constantly, making sure he was in no danger, or putting anyone in danger for that matter. Things got worse when he started to talk to edward , and they'd talk for hours about some men stuff.. saying that i wouldn't understand. Well whatever, then Rosalie started to become great friends with me, but when Jasper was around , Rosalie would start moving closer to him and Jasper would stare into thin air. Emmett on the other hands wasn't of any help either, making fun of my height and how flat my chest was. i MEAN, YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR BEING SHORT RIGHT?! nutrition in the asylum wasn't all that great and i had to go through my puberty there, can't they understand that? Esme. oh god.. ESME. She keeps smiling at Jasper, (and his ass) like it was some prized Ham and smiling at everything she sees, even the flowers. Carlisle was the only one sane, except he had this curiosity that led him into bringing a corpse home and studying it's spnal cord, so the house stank of rotten flesh for sometime, but i fixed it with a bottle of my chanel no.5._

i hugged my pillow, which smelt partially like Jasper, and tried to pass time by playing with a squirrel which also shared my temporary shelter.

I could hear edward trying to locate my thought by his distinct yelling of : " PIXIE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" i could tell he was trying to irritate me into thinking he was irritating so he can find , i picture a patch of grass in front of me.

EPOV

Alice ran out, her thought were reverbarating a continuous cycle of " that jackass, i was only looking out for him, man Whore, why did i even bother looking for him at all?1 GRRR... ops sorry edward for knocking you over, hey i remember i left a bun in the kitchen... Arr.....must think of nothing or edward will hear me, did i bring my jimmy choos? oh well aint needing that.. bla bla bla bla" so on and so forth, you get the , Apparently, she's jealous. Jasper and i were actually trying to compose a song for alice for their honeymoon, Jasper would do anything for her, and would even consult me on such personal matter, taking into consideration that he was usually quiet and not outspoken like alice. As for all her complaints of rosalie, Rose only wanted to teeach Jasper how to interact with women, since he's been only exposed to three women in his life before us. his mother, charlotte and maria. Whenever he was around ALice his mind would insytantly go into the "i love alice " mode, whereby his thought would be " oh alice, i love you soo much, i just wanna kiss you and make you feel good whenever you want me to " something like that. Apparently it's been an error to let emmett and carlisle to occupy alice during his "training time" with me and rosalie on lessons for ' how to spoil alice'

i put on a cardigan and went out to look for alice. trying to irritate her so that i could make her think of something. However, i only hear Jaspers constant blaming of himself which sounds like " ARG!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! I SHOULD HAVE SPENT MORE TIME WITH HER, AND GOT HER THAT DRESS SHE WANTED, AND NOT STAR WHENEVER I SEE HER , I SHOULD HAVE KISSED HER MORE, WHILE I COULD, AND NOT MISS OUR QUALITY TIME, AND GAVE HER LOTS OF LOVE " and rosalie was like " emmett!! it must be emmett!!! grr.. he ain't gettin' any for a week, oh.. my hair's kinda beautiful.. arg.. focus rosalie, must think of ways to punish emmett..." and emmett was like " ooo flowers!! UH OH. ROSALIE IS HOLDING A CHASTITY BELT!!! RUN FOR MY DEATH!!" they were all happening in conjuctiong of each other until i hear that special thought that had a touch of magic to it. Alice.

her thoughts were mostly on how much she used to love Jasper and why she had to yell at him and how he was so ignorant.

i decided to give her some alone time with her squirrel which she subsequently named Jasper, and made my way back to hold a family meeting. However, on the way back, i noticed that Alice's choker with her crest had been torn and thrown on the grass, along with the wedding rings and every poem jasper and i had concocted for her. i figured this would be a long day.


	2. AN

Hey people i know you read , if i don't get 5 reviews i wont keep writing kay? i need some encouragement ^^

thanks (:


	3. Family

Hey everyone, i'm starting a myspace twi-family!! anyone interested please go to : http://www. myspace. com/ 529415472

Message me, tell me what role you want and why, and also how often you can be online etc etc... Also, thanks for your amazing reviews!!! your eally motivate me into writing more, the story " New Life" needs ideas..so please.. some inspiration please!!!! thanks!


	4. jasper's torture part 1

* okayy. in this story vampires sleep.*

APOV

i woke up from my recent quarrel the next morning. there was a grasshopper staring at me intently, and when i smiled at it, it walked closer to me and sat down, still watching me, as if it was saying " get outta my house"

I felt my duvet on top of me. hmm...

Jasper was of course awake outside of the blanket, staring at me with teary eyes, his hands tightly clutching a colar and leash, a flogger, a gag, and handcuffs.

" how long have you been staring at me jazz?"

he kept silent as he broke out a little smile.

" answer me."

" Alice darling, I want, no i need to be your slave from now on. 50 years of our marriage and i've never given you an orgasm? why didn't you tell me? what type of useless husband am i?"

" jazz... you don't have to.."

" My darlin' I swear to you that i will never ever ever get na orgasm for the next 50 years of our marriage, making up for what i did not give you. Please...?"

I tied the collar and stripped him naked, then i attached his leash.

" kneel!" He did not have to be told twice.

i dragged his leash, painfully of course and led him back to the cullen house, all through where everyone was.

* * *

" Well at least Alice found her inner dominatrix?" rosalie said, while knitting something with pink yarn.

Emmett nodded.

edward looked disgusted.

Back in our room, jasper is still being good.

" I want to get some sleep jazz."

jasper did not proceed onto our bed. " you can come up jasper."

" i do not deserve to sleep with you my queen, i dont deserve someone so perfect." he said, looking shamefully at himself.

" jazz? am i not beautiful?" i said with faux sorrow.

" yes... my queen beautiful would be an understatement. you are perfect."

" then whyaren't you hard for me?"

He realised his mistake and immediately became hard again.

" My queen... i'm sorry... i'm useless! Please punish me. Hit me, spank me, cut my cock off for being useless!"

I was glad that the new jasper was submkissive to me. I decided to test my hubby's limits.

" I'm cold jazz... please hug me?"

He pluunged onto the bed, pushed me agains his bare chest and held me in fetal position, the head of his erection nestled in my warm, wet vagina. It was twisting itself, something i never knew jasper could do.

I wanted to close the curtains, so i tried to sit upright. But jasper pulled me into his chest with one sudden movement ( A.N try this, sit on your bed and suddenly get pulled back down again.)

" No, alice, tell me what you want, and i'd do it, i'd do anything, please tell me... please?"

" Curtains."

He shot up and zapped the curtains closed then returned to fetal position around my body again.i looked at my submissive and broken husband, and he returned my look with a pitiful, sort of admiring look.

then he moved to my neck, and kissed me intensely several times, trailing up to my jaw. his hands paid attention to my breasts and he kissed me on my lips. his tongue entered my mouth, licked my tongue, then licked my teeth before continuing to please my tongue .

he kissed me till i fell asleep, and didi noy complain at all.

** reach 15 reviews for next chapter, 20 reviews for jasper's cock to be fried in the toaster and 25 reviews for jasper to be completely tortured ^^**


	5. please let me love you

HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED PART TWO!

APOV

My eyes open to the face of my husband's midnight black eyes, staring at me intently.

"Alice." he whispered adoringly, as if to worship me or something.

"Love what would you like for breakfast? I'd give you anything, anything at all, if you want human blood, i'd get it for you, i'd never deny you anything, never. Alice i never slept through the night because i was observing how beautiful you were..." he trialed off, panting hard and fast while hugging me close to him as if he was golum trying to protect the ring ( can anyone forget the " my preciousssssssss " scenes? :D )

"Well... i've never actually had.. human before.. but no. it's just wrong. they have a life we should respect." i said, contradicting myself.

" Wife, darling, my perfect Alice, never deny yourself anything. I would never deny you this either. ever. Love i will get you the best human blood ever. the best. I wouldn never let your lips touch something that was as unworthy as.. that animal blood" he spat." Love i promise. I will give you anything you crave, anything your heart desires. Anything love."

" NO jasper, no human blood."

" Yes my queen. I'm sorry i even suggested. This is all my fault, please, punish me. please, i beg you to punish such an unworthy slave as me."

My heart ached slightly for his display of sudden affection.

"jasper.. look at me. here look at my eyes." i said in a sombre, loving way.

" you're eyes are beautiful alice, I love them, but i do not deserve to stare into the very soul of such a beautiful creature. no, beauty is worthless to you. you are perfect love."

" jasper.. i just.. sometimes don't like it to treat you as a .. well.. slave. we're equal in this relationship. you're very much worthy of i want you to know that you don't have to do this to please me."

" Yes i know but i want this dear, i want to be under your control, i want you to be the centre of my life. hell i want you to be my life. please love, please let me love you."

" alright." we smiled at each other, embraced in our warm bubble of love.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


End file.
